


eleven

by torasame



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hopeful Ending, Late night thoughts, M/M, Not really but it's kinda there, Pining, Post-Break Up, Regret, Sad Tsukishima Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torasame/pseuds/torasame
Summary: It was the infamous "eleven-eleven" and Kei could not help but find himself wishing for what seemed to be the impossible.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	eleven

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after an unknown amount of Frozen Margarita chugs. Let's see how this goes.
> 
> I procrastinated a bit because my brother was showing me Facebook memes but anyway—
> 
> This was the product of wondering if I could write a coherent fic in some level of intoxication. Over all, a pretty fun experience but it's late and I'm probably going to regret being stubborn and publishing this now since I have school tomorrow but here we are.

It was eleven in the evening according to his phone. Kei couldn't seem to bring himself to sleep. His textbooks were spread on his desk along with his notes and a couple of stationery. The music in his headphones were gaining beat, signaling the almost otherworldly experience of listening to songs that late in the night. He opted to keep reading.

Two minutes passed before he chose to put everything aside and piled then back in his bag. His mind ached to race with thoughts to keep himself distracted from the insomnia that gnawed at his senses but stubbornly remained silent and still in the midst of the song in his ears.

Kei switched off the lights and stared up at the ceiling, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness to access it's minute details. He could slowly make out the tiny cracks and lumps of paint on its surface. As a kid, he would imagine the stars outside and pretended they stuck themselves onto his ceiling. He would pretend the moon and a show of meteors. He saw nothing of the sort now.

His fingers unconsciously moved to switch his phone on. Something told him he needed to check the song that was playing but he hadn't cared less. It was his way of reasoning to his brain— it was his way of denying the fact that some fragment of anxiety nagged at him to check the time.

It was eight minutes past eleven and his phone remained as silent as the world around him. The crawling sensation in his bones rose up his forearms, demanding him to claw through his skin. Kei felt his mind grow heavier and heavier and yet still continue to grow warm. There was frustration and there was hurt. He couldn't bring himself to understand why.

His eyes were trained in the digits as the eight clicked into nine and the atmosphere shook in its indecisiveness. Did it want to fast forward or did it want to continue its snail-like pace? He was caught in the in between. He was caught in a devastating silence.

Kei switched off his music and unplugged his earphones, leaving his senses bare in the darkness that engulfed the room and blanketed him. He brought his hands over his eyes in an effort to shut everything out. They found their way to his scalp as he was confronted with his thoughts.

There was no text. There was no call coming.

Kei fought the urge to hurl his phone into the empty space.

He knew it was a possibility. He dreaded it and yet, was foolish to have hope that it would work out. He knew Tetsuro would get tired of him. He knew it but he continued to believe. That was his greatest fault.

He should have known after he believed Akiteru.

He should have known when he and Tetsuro stared back each other at the station. Their stares lingered in the gap between the platform and the train. Kei should have known when Tetsuro gave him a simple, "goodbye, Kei" and not his usual "I'll see you soon."

Tetsuro never wanted to see him again. Tetsuro was tired of him. Tetsuro was gone and left him to wallow in his pitiful mess of denial and pain.

Kei checked his phone. It was ten minutes past eleven. He blinked and suddenly there it was.

"11:11" his phone read. Who knew those numbers held so much power. It wasn't just the sentiment of wishing people popularized. No, to Kei it was the night so similar to the one he was in. It was Tetsuro standing before him with a dopey smile on his face. It was November the eleventh when Tetsuro told him he loved him back.

Tetsuro had teased him about it. He said that that day, although belonged to them both, favoured Kei more since it was his number. He'd point it out every time the digits miraculously aligned the moment he would check the clock and say something far too sappy. He'd type something along the lines of  _ "Haha, it's Tsukki time now" _ every time they'd stay up chatting for too late.

The memories of Tetsuro fussing over it were grew bitter sweet in taste. He could still feel the gentleness of the third year's lips against his— it was the first time he had ever been kissed and the first of the year. Tetsuro had finally gotten him back on New Years day.

He could have laughed at what he'd been brought to. He caught himself wishing. The stupid sentiment got the best of him but he couldn't help it. Kei just needed something—  _ anything _ from Tetsuro. At that point, he didn't need them to try and rebuild what was slowly beginning to crumble. He just wanted to hear Tetsuro's voice again. He just needed to know that he still meant something to him.

Kei opened his eyes he did not know had closed. He felt his glasses begin to fog as the too warm tears made it down his cheeks and onto his pillow. He checked his phone again. It was twelve past eleven. Reality shattered and spilled around him, dousing him in a spell of unconsciousness. 

He fell into a slumber in defeating silence. Another night without Tetsuro to send him off to sleep.

* * *

There was a string of noise that cut through his system. He reached over for the source and found his phone. It was eleven past one in the morning. He couldn't even register the callers name. Somehow, he managed to answer the call.

_ "Kei." _

All his senses managed to snap together but somehow, that didn't stop the tears from pouring out with no sense of control. It was just his name and yet, there didn't need anything more.

He could barely find the voice to respond.

"Tetsuro."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> finally manned up and wrote a Kurotsukki fic. I've hinted at a bunch of Headcanons I've made for a timeline which I might go into detail about in later stories.


End file.
